


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Shara Bey/Jyn Erso

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Shara and Jyn are the only pregnant beings at Echo Base, so naturally they gravitate towards each other when the Pathfinders are away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



Sometimes, selfishly, when Shara leans her head against Jyn's shoulder and her curls tickle Jyn's nose and Shara's hand is hot against the soft bulge of Jyn's belly under heavy sweaters, Jyn hopes that the men don't come home from their mission across Clabburn Range. 

But Shara and Kes love each other _so much_ , and Cassian – 

They might get there. One day. They owe it to the Bump to try.

But it would be so much _easier_ to love Shara, with her soft hair and easy smile and bump of her own. They could protect each other and be warm.


End file.
